Construction performed at jobsites typically requires a variety of power tools, cordless tools, battery chargers, lighting systems and the like. This is very cumbersome for a construction worker when transporting tools, lights and battery chargers to and from the jobsite each shift, day, or the like.
Another problem caused by the number of different tools and accessories required for construction is the clutter created at the jobsite by a separate light, a separate battery charger, separate power strips for power tools and power cords strewn across the jobsite to provide power from a power source remote to the location of the construction.
This problem has been addressed by U.S. application Ser. No. 10/997,806, filed on Nov. 24, 2004, and assigned to the assignee of the present application. However, it is an object of the invention to provide improved features to better meet the needs of the construction workers at the jobsite.